


Rise and Shine

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Trans Daichi, iwadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Iwaizumi has been out of town on a business trip and gets home early. Daichi is asleep, but that doesn’t stop Iwaizumi from giving him a proper greeting.For Kinktober Day 26: Sleepy Sex





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Daichi is a first for me but I stan. Watchu think?

Iwaizumi shut the door behind him with a soft click, turning the lock into place as he toed out of his loafers.

It was after 3:00 a.m. and he’d been traveling for the past sixteen hours.

He shrugged his duffle off his shoulder and dropped it just inside the door, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, the only light source the eerie green glow from the digital clock on the stove. The apartment was quiet, and he tip-toed through the living room and down the only hallway, easing open the door to the bedroom.

After three weeks away on a business trip to California, it was surreal to be standing in the doorway of his own room, staring at his bed where Daichi was curled up beneath the covers. He listened close to Daichi’s soft breaths, stepping into the room to disrobe, his wrinkled clothes landing in a pile on the floor.

He should really shower. Or sleep. Or at least brush his teeth.

But right then, the only thing on his mind was the partner he’d been away from for too many nights.

He crossed the room silently, slipping beneath the covers to pull Daichi into the groove of his body. Diachi stirred, grumbling slightly as he nestled his backside against Iwaizumi’s crotch, still sleeping. Iwaizumi smiled. Daichi had always slept like a log, adjusting easily to Iwaizumi’s own tossing and turning.

It was going to be fun waking him up.

He started by trailing his fingertips lightly down Daichi’s arm, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He left a tender kiss beneath Daichi’s ear, his hand exploring the contours of Daichi’s abs, tickling along the waistband of his boxers before dipping in to cup his soft cock.

Daichi shivered and rolled in Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Hajime?” he asked in a low whisper, the sound of his voice sending a curl of heat to Iwaizumi’s core.

“I missed you,” Iwaizumi replied, kissing along Daichi’s shoulder and biting gently at the muscle there.

Daichi hummed and Iwaizumi dragged his mouth down across the expanse of his chest, giving a light to Daichi’s nipple before sucking it between his teeth. Daichi gave a faint cry, body shivering as Iwaizumi moved lower still, licking past his ribs to the ripples of his toned abdominals.

“Fuck,” he murmured between kisses. “Missed you. So much.  _ Daichi. _ ”

His teeth found the fabric of Daichi's boxers and yanked them down to his knees, revealing the dark patch of curls that surrounded his cock. Iwaizumi wasted no time pulled the soft member into his mouth, steel eyes looking up through long lashes, studying Daichi’s face as pleasure washed over it.

His tongue swirled around Daichi and his cock twitched, rapidly filling and expanding. Iwaizumi opened his mouth wider and licked up Daichi’s front, tongue delving between his lips to tease his entrance and Daichi squirmed.

The thick muscle of Daichi’s thighs radiated heat as they grazed along Iwaizumi’s ears. He pulled back to tug Daichi’s boxers the rest of the way off before slipping his hands between Daichi’s legs to hold him open, teasing him with his mouth. Daichi’s hands fell to Iwaizumi’s hair and tugged, his hips rutting up against Iwaizumi’s tongue.

The warmth of Iwaizumi’s mouth was slowly waking Daichi up. It still felt like a dream, not unlike the other dreams he had while Hajime was gone. But then he bit down on Diachi’s thigh and he cried out, hips bucking up, only to be restrained by Hajime’s iron grip.

His eyes fluttered open and the sight of Hajime between his legs, mouth working him open, was enough to make him shudder, muscles tightening as he cried out.

“Hnnnn!  _ Please! _ ”

His voice was husky with sleep and it felt like he was submerged in liquid heat, his body coiling tighter and tighter. Hajime did not bother to prep him with his fingers, instead crawling up Daichi’s body, licking his palm before stroking his cock and lining up with Daichi’s entrance.

Daichi groaned as Hajime pressed inside, the pleasure and pain swirling through him as the delicious pressure of Hajime’s weight pinned him to the mattress. Tears pricked at his dark lashes, not because it hurt, but because he’d missed this  _ so _ much. As Hajime thrust deeper, Daichi welcomed him with his body, heart pinching in his chest at the rightness of it.

He wrapped his legs around Hajime’s waist, pulling him deeper. Hajime leaned down, capturing Daichi’s mouth in a kiss and they both sighed into each other, Hajime’s hips grinding down in a slow, burning rhythm.

They moved against each other with aching familiarity, their bodies well-attuned to the rising swell of tension between them. Their mouths collided, the intimacy of their languid movements burrowing warmth in Diachi’s chest. His arms twined around Hajime’s neck and when their mouths finally broke apart, Hajime moved his mouth to the crook of Daichi’s neck, nibbling gently and sucking a bruise into the tender flesh.

Hajime growled against Daichi’s skin and began pumping faster, his hips slamming into Daichi with urgent need. The change sent a flash of heat across Daichi’s skin, his body tightening as he came with a small cry, muscles spasming around Hajime’s driving cock.

“Did you just come?” Hajime asked, slowing to look down at Daichi, a hand stroking his cheek.

“Yes,” he replied, his gravelly voice breathless as he shivered in the warm aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Damn,” Hajime murmured. “You must have missed me.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but Hajime slipped out of him unexpectedly and Daichi yelped as he bent down to lap at the moisture around Daichi’s sensitive cock.

“Fuck!” Daichi cried out and Hajime let out a low chuckle, his mouth taking Daichi apart, until he was on the edge again, his frame shaking around Hajime’s mouth.

“Come here,” Hajime murmured, pulling away and moving to lie on his back.

He pulled Daichi atop him, his thick thighs framing Hajime’s hips. Hajime reached between their bodies to line himself up, his head rubbing along the slick heat of Daichi’s front before he sank in.

Daichi couldn’t tear his gaze away from Hajime’s face, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, eyes hooded and glazed over with passion. He dropped his hands to Hajime’s chest and took his cock deeper, raising up before dropping his ass back down. He felt sexy. Powerful. And he rode Hajime with the desire to see the other man undone urging him on.

Hajime grunted, hips driving up to meet Daichi’s thrusts. They established a brutal rhythm, Daichi bouncing on Hajime’s length, his thighs tensing as his body climbed toward a second release. It became difficult for him to keep up the pace and Hajime grabbed his hips, holding him in place as he pistoned up.

Daichi’s head fell back, his hand reaching to his front to stroke his cock in time with Hajime’s hips, his passage tightening around him as his climax crashed down upon him, shaking him to his core as his body convulsed.

“Hajime!”

He felt Hajime’s pace quicken, his hips slamming up with a savage power that made Daichi bob like a ragdoll, still riding the waves of his orgasm. Hajime drove up in sharp, stuttered movements and came with a long groan, his cock thrust deep inside Daichi, his liquid heat filling him.

They panted for a long moment, their bodies sticking together in the dewy aftermath of their lovemaking. Daichi rolled off of Hajime with a grunt, arm flung over his eyes as he sucked in deep breaths.

His eyes crept open and his gaze slid over to Hajime, who was curled on his side, gaze fixed on Daichi’s face. They grinned like idiots at each other, fingers clasping together in the expanse of mattress that ran between them.

“Hey,” Hajime said. “How’s it going?”

Daichi laughed.

“Hey. It’s going ok. My boyfriend is home so I’m pretty happy.”

They cleaned up slowly, showering together before making tea and turning on Netflix, both too wired to fall asleep right away. When Daichi finally began to doze on the couch a few hours later, Iwaizumi carried him back to their bed, curling his body around Daichi before drifting off.

It was good to be home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
